Capture
by yauksiei
Summary: Meg/Erik. AU and OOCness. Summary: Meg and Erik discover that they have feelings for each other. But when Meg's face is ruined like Erik's, will their love prevail? And what happens when Meg is captured by the gypsies? My first Erik/Meg Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Ok, a new story today/tonight! So a new disclaimer and pairing listings:**

**Pairings: Raoul/Christine and…**

**MEG/ERIK! **

**YAY! **

**Yes people, I am posting my first Meg/Erik phan fic! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or the songs that may be put in here.**

**Claimer: I own my OCs.**

**FIRST CHAPTERRRRR!**

---------------------------------------------------------

The music echoed throughout the entire rebuilt Opera Populaire. Meg Giry, Prima Ballerina, danced along with it, her graceful movements earning awed stares. Just 2 years ago, the Phantom of the Opera disappeared, and everyone thought him to be dead. Madame Giry and Meg thought different. They both talked about him being alive, and tried to figure out where he could be.

Meg still kept his mask in perfect condition, just in case he suddenly came back. It was kept in her room in a special place. Madame Giry had given her a separate room so that no one would go through her things where some other items of the Phantom's were in there.

Meg never knew his name. Her mother didn't tell her, so she didn't press, as Madame Giry could be very stubborn.

Finally, the girls were able to get some lunch. Meg went down to the Phantom's lair as she always did, as she felt more comfortable down there. Ever since he left, Meg had become distant to even her mother, and took to herself. No one knew why, and if you think I'm going to tell you, you're wrong. And no, she's not in love with him. (A/N:….YET! XDXD)

Meg ate her lunch down there, the mask on the organ, just in case he came back. She had been doing this for 2 years, and she had to admit that she really liked the safe feeling of privacy down here. It was nice and cool, whereas the surface was quite hot and stuffy, especially now in the summer.

Humming a little tune, the Prima Ballerina swung her legs on the organ bench, and ate her sandwich.

Little did she know, ice cold blue eyes watched her… (A/N: Yes, I found that his eyes are blue.)

_Erik_

What was that little girl _doing_ in my lair?! And _why _did she have my mask!? No _wonder _I couldn't find it…

I waited until she was gone, but to my utter inconvenience, she took my bloody mask with her!

Well, the only thing I could do was wait until tomorrow before getting my mask back. If I know Meg Giry like I think, then I know that she could keep a secret. I can just tell her not to breathe a word to anyone…Antoinette can know…but no one else. She'll understand.

I hope this doesn't turn into a huge situation where the plot magically unfolds…--shakes head--

------------------------------------------

**Well, unfortunately for Erik, it does unfold! I hope it was a nice start! Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Faust and Surprises

**Here is the second chapter! I hope you all like it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, at lunch time. Meg once again came down to the lair with the mask.

She gasped as she found a note on the organ. It had _his _seal on it. She picked it up, and opened it.

_Meg,_

_Leave the mask. Tell no one you found this note but your mother. She can know. No one else, understand?_

_O. G._

She smiled, and nodded. Looking around, she put the note in a safe place and called to the shadows,

"Welcome back!"

She ran out.

Erik emerged with a confused look. _Welcome back? _Why would she say such a thing? Oh well, perhaps it was just because her mother had raised her to not be afraid of him.

So, Erik put the mask back on, and sighed in relief. He really felt very uncomfortable without it. It was like even though he was alone, it felt as if the world's eyes were looking at him, like they could all see his face. A truly horrible feeling to have indeed.

He dressed and took care of himself. And then, he went to his pride and joy.

Sitting down at his organ, he closed his eyes.

They snapped open.

_What?_

There was no music! But, there was before! When Meg was…here…

_Again, WHAT?_

What happened? Usually his fingers would be flying over the keys, creating beautiful music by now! So why weren't they? Where had his music gone? It was the only thing that kept him from going completely mad…the only thing to truly distract him from…_her_.

Christine's face came into his mind, and he desperately searched his brain for some scrap of notes.

_I'll just have to play one of my other compositions, _he thought, and took one of them out. He looked at it.

_Well, go on, play! _He looked at his fingers. They weren't moving.

Enraged and desperate, he decided to go up to the surface and hear the opera's music. They were practicing _Faust. _

Erik watched from the shadows of the rafters. It was a ballet part, and Meg was dancing gracefully. Erik found his eyes incapable of looking away from the blonde. Why were his eyes drawn to her so? And why were they looking up and down at her like that?

And why was his heart pounding in delight as she smiled? Certainly he never felt this way before!

Well, he never exactly got a good look at the woman…

Meg finished, and got praise from her mother and the other ballet rats. The blonde smiled again, and there went Erik's heart. Christine's image faded to be replaced by her. The Phantom found some comfort in that. At least she dispelled that brunette's memory from his mind, if only for a little while.

Now, it was the Garden Act. But where was Margarita? (A/N: I got this from the book. I'm not sure if the lead is named Margarita, but I'm almost positive. If I'm wrong, just correct me and I'll fix it.)

A man went up and handed the maestro a note. Monsieur Reyer read it, and his eyes widened,

"She quits!"

Everyone gasped. Firmin demanded,

"Why?"

"She says she doesn't want to be cursed by the Opera Ghost!"

Erik blinked. He hadn't even met this woman yet.

"Then who is our lead?" Andre asked.

"My daughter can be," Madame Giry cut in. Erik blinked again. Little Meg, be the lead? Sure, she was Prima Ballerina, but that didn't mean she could _sing_.

_Have you ever heard her? _He asked himself.

_Well, no…_

_Then how do you know she can't sing?_

_I guess that's true…_

He waited as Meg was pulled up and the music started.

Meg gulped, and opened her mouth.

_"I wish I could know who was he,_

_"That addressed me,_

_"If he was noble, or, at least, what his name is."_

Meg blushed as all shocked eyes were on her. But she felt a more intense gaze. It couldn't be…

She blushed harder as she saw the faint glow of _his _eyes watching her. But instead of her voice suffering, it sounded as if it gained confidence.

_"Holy angel, in Heaven blessed…"_

Everyone gasped as her voice filled the auditorium and sounded so amazing,

_"My spirits long with thee to rest!"_

Erik's eyes widened, and his mouth was ajar. Where had _that _come from?! How had he not noticed it before?!

Meg's face was crimson as all eyes were upon her. She looked at the ground, and Firmin said,

"You're the lead! Wow, yes, definitely the lead!"

(A/N: Yes, I got those lines from the book also. I don't own any of it.)

******************************

It was after the performance. Meg got a standing ovation.

"I am very proud of you Meg," her mother smiled and hugged her, "So is he." She handed her a rose…

With a black ribbon tied around it.

Meg gasped, and nodded, "T-thank you mother. I-I'm glad I gained both of your approval."

Madame Giry patted her shoulder and left. Meg took a deep breath, and sat down at the vanity. She was in the Primma Donna's dressing room. She was reminded of Christine's situation. This was almost exactly the same. Only, she didn't have a Raoul coming through the door. No, she sat alone.

Well, she _thought _she was alone…

_Brava, Brava, Bravissima! _(A/N: I _think _I spelled that right…)

Meg gasped and looked around. Then, her eyes landed on the one object she was almost sure he was behind.

_The mirror._

"U-um, P-Phantom?" she asked nervously.

No answer.

Indeed, Erik was behind the mirror, and he was surprised that Meg still remembered. Still, he didn't want to appear to her. He didn't want to risk that again. Sure, she knew he existed, knew he was just a man, had seen his disfigurement, but…

She had screamed when she saw it as well. She was terrified of his true face. And he also knew that she was very social. She wouldn't be able to take his world of darkness and solitude. Why was he even considering taking her down there?!

Erik felt a pang of sadness and longing. Just why was he reacting to her so?

He gasped.

_The mirror was opening._

"I knew you were here."

---------------------------------------------------

**And there is chapter 2!! StrawberryStoleYourCookie, it's your turn!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Ok, as promised, Unnamed was updated, and so here is Chapter 3!!! Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------

Erik stepped back, but Meg had already seen him.

"Hi!" She greeted with a smile. Erik looked at her in confusion now. _Hi? _She had seen him, and she _smiled _and said _hi_? Clearly all of that praise had gone to her head.

"Thank you for the rose," she continued. Erik simply nodded,

"You did well."

"Thanks," Meg blushed, "I-I'm not really used to so much attention."

"You should start expecting it," Erik said. Meg blushed harder,

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Erik said nothing. He knew he had to go. He couldn't get close to another human being again. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Meg grabbed his arm, and Erik jumped out of it instinctively. Meg seemed unfazed. With a curious look on her face, she asked,

"What's your name?"

Erik blinked. "My name?"

"Yes. Everyone has a name."

Erik didn't answer for a moment. No one had ever asked but Antoinette, and that was a long time ago, when she had rescued him from the gypsies. Should he tell her? It would bring them closer…he couldn't risk that.

"Please tell me?" Meg asked again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Meg ignored the question, realization dawning on her face, "You don't want to get close to someone, do you? And yet you _crave _for human affection. It's because of Christine isn't it? You're afraid that I'll turn into another Christine!"

Erik was silent.

"Well, I think I have my answer," Meg smirked. Erik wanted to wipe that little smug look off her face, but then Antoinette would be angry, and he couldn't lose his only friend.

Then the blonde's gaze softened, "Please. I promise, I won't be another Christine. I only wish to know your name anyway. I refused to call you 'Phantom' or 'Opera Ghost'. And if you don't tell me, well…I'll just have to visit the Countess De Chagny myself and found out."

Erik froze. No, Christine couldn't know he existed!

"Are you threatening me, Meg Giry?" his voice was more confident than he really was.

Surprisingly, Meg stood her ground, "Yes, I do believe I am."

Erik growled. He would have to tell her then…

"Erik."

"Erik," Meg smiled, repeating the name, "Ruler of all…king. That's a nice name. Well then Erik, I suppose you would want to go back to your home, but believe me…you haven't seen the last of me. I'll open your heart back up whether you like it or not."

Erik blinked. But before he could stop her, Meg had walked out of the room, taking his rose with her.

***********************************

A few weeks later, Erik slammed his head against the organ keys. Where was his music when he needed it?!?!

Meg was visiting him, keeping him company and asking him questions about himself. And quite frankly, he was annoyed. Annoyed and…shocked. You see, Meg was treating him like a normal person, a human being. No one but Antoinette ever treated him like that. It made him feel…happy, sort of. And now he couldn't suppress the small twinge of joy as he heard Meg's voice call,

"Erik?"

The blonde came hopping in with her lunch, greeting him with her usual smile. Erik twitched. The annoyance was back. He really didn't want her to be around him right now, not when his music was gone--

Wait.

His fingers began to move on the keys as notes suddenly burst through his mind. How?

He looked at Meg, who was smiling in amazement. How could he be playing something so utterly complicated and beautiful, and still look at her?

Meanwhile, Erik's thoughts were going crazy.

_She comes in the room and suddenly I can play my music again? And when she leaves I _can't_? Just what is going on here?! Erik Destler, you had better not be falling for someone again!! She cannot be your inspiration! She is NOT Christine!_

A small voice in the back of his head thought,

_No, she isn't. She's _better _than Christine. Look at her, smiling at you without manipulation. She's your friend Erik. A real friend. Now you have two in this world._

_DAMMIT!_

_You love her._

_NO I DON'T!_

_Oh really? Then explain all of the feelings that you know are in your heart when she comes down here. Explain why she has suddenly become your inspiration, your muse. EXPLAIN WHY YOU LOVE HER!_

……

_That's what I thought._

Erik looked back at his organ, as Meg sat down beside him and ate, careful not to spill anything on his precious instrument.

Suddenly, something broke on the organ. Erik gasped.

Meg put her lunch down on its napkin and examined it, looking like an expert.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, mother taught me how to fix things like this…" Meg opened up the top, carefully handing the music sheets to Erik. "Ah, I see the problem," she smiled, and reached in. There was a clicking sound. "Now try it," she said.

Erik did, and it sounded better than before. Meg smiled wider,

"There we go! Good as new!"

Erik blinked and said, "Thank you?"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Meg said. Erik was about to say something in return, as he was surprised she actually called him a friend, but then the blonde squeaked.

"Ah! I have to get back to the stage! I'll see you tomorrow Erik!" she grabbed her lunch and cleaned it up, and ran out.

Erik's heart fluttered. He was happy and…disappointed?

_You want to be more than friends, _the voice said.

Erik gulped.

The voice was right.

------------------------------------

**LE GASP! Erik has accepted his love towards Meg! But how will he act upon it? And what does Meg feel? It's all in the next chapter! StrawberryStoleYourCookie, IT'S YOUR TURN!! :) **

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deformed: Christine's Return

**Alright I have nothing to do, it's a Friday night, I'm updating! And besides, Unnamed was updated anyway. Uggggghhhhh I feel like crap, so don't be disappointed if this chapter sucks. I warned you.**

**Oh, and I'm expecting a flame soon. I don't really like this story much…though I love the pairing…oh well.**

**Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh……**

* * *

The new opera was _Hannibal_. Meg had been casted as the lead once again. The poor ballerina was so nervous about not hitting the notes, and to make matters worse, she could feel _his _eyes on her through the whole thing!

After they were finally over, Meg was relieved. She ran to her room, and sat down on her bed, letting the embarrassed blush come to her face. She had _never _performed like that. How would she sing for opening night?! What was worse, she had to sing _Think of Me_! She didn't want Erik to have flashbacks of Christine! He had enough of those already!

Meg took a deep breath, and went to the piano. She had learned to play when she was a little girl, but she stopped when Christine came along, because she knew that the brunette had a lot of talent, and that she wouldn't get to play piano for the operas one day anyway.

_Well, _she thought, _since this is a new room, Erik can't get to here right? So I might as well practice._

She took out the music, and played perfectly.

_"Think of Me,_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try…_

_When you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…"_

The piano went into a huge gusto of notes, and Meg sighed in content. She forgot how much she loved playing. She continued to practice, and when the song ended, she heard clapping from not outside her door, but from _inside the walls._

Meg gasped. He did NOT hear that!

A secret door in the wall opened.

_He had._

Erik was actually smiling a little bit in approval. "Very nice Meg."

Meg blushed heavily, "T-thank you E-Erik…but um--"

"I wasn't supposed to hear that?" Erik chuckled, "You should know Little Meg, that I hear everything that goes on in my opera house."

Meg nodded slowly. That was true…

"And besides," Erik shrugged, "I'm sure the people outside your door weren't supposed to hear it either."

Meg's eyes widened and she went to open her door, forgetting Erik for a moment. The Phantom hid in the shadows as Meg opened the door to find a ton of people. They applauded her, especially--

Erik froze. His teeth clenched, and his heart began to race. He didn't notice when he glanced at everyone through the peephole in the wall…they all still clapped…

_Especially Christine._

Yes, Christine Daaé was in the doorway. Meg looked as shocked as Erik felt.

"Christine?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to fill the Primma Donna position, but it looks like my best friend beat me to it!" Christine laughed, and hugged her. Meg returned it, and when they separated, Madame Giry pushed everyone back and closed the door to give the girls a private reunion.

"Christine," Meg began, "What are you doing here, really?"

Christine sighed, "I want to visit him."

Meg blinked, "How would you know whether he was alive or dead?"

"I heard his voice through your door. I was right in front of it Meg."

Meg sighed. "Well, yes, he is…I suppose he wouldn't mind…but please Christine, don't do anything to hurt him, like hug him and be all lovey dovey and leave like last time."

Christine nodded, "I won't--"

"--Good--"

"--because I won't leave."

Meg visibly tensed. Erik did too.

"B-but what about Raoul?" Meg's voice cracked slightly.

"He has fallen for one of the ballet rats, Rebecca," Christine sighed, "She is pretty though, so it does make sense. It took that to realize that I wanted _him _all along, and I--"

"Stop."

Meg's teeth were clenched, and she was actually _glaring _at Christine.

"W-what?" Christine asked.

"You don't love him. What you're mistaking for love is just a wanting for it, not the feeling itself. Because Raoul left you, you're sure that if you give _him _the story, he'll just let you waltz back into his arms. And I bet that this Rebecca will leave Raoul and then he'll come back to you. And you know what, I think that you'll leave _him _and go back to your _precious _Vicomte leaving _him _in the darkness AGAIN!"

Meg shouted the last word. Erik's eyes widened. But it wasn't because of the blonde's speech, no.

_Meg was crying._

"How…how can you just throw away something like that?" Meg whispered, "How can you sleep at night knowing you've destroyed a human being? Or is that another reason you're here? Was it the guilt eating away at you? Hm? Well, let me tell you something _Christine_ _Daaé_. He doesn't need your pity or anyone else's! I'm sure he's gotten plenty of that in his lonely life. Don't make it worse!"

Erik's heart swelled uncontrollably. Meg was crying for _him_. No one had ever cried for _him _before…

Christine looked shocked as she whispered, "You love him, don't you?"

Meg was silent. She just blushed and sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"Then you…" Christine picked up a candle, "Should be with him properly."

Meg blinked in confusion.

Suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Christine had thrown the candle at Meg's face, putting it on fire.

Erik gasped. Christine blew out the flame of the candle, and Meg dumped her face in the basin, the flames going out.

Meg covered her face, and she yelled,

"DAMN YOU! WHY?!"

Christine just walked out.

Meg fell to her knees. The left side of her face was burned, she knew it. She cried softly.

Erik stood there, frozen in shock. He couldn't do anything for a second. Finally, when it wore off, he walked over to Meg, and got down on one knee so that he was eye level with her.

"Meg?" he whispered.

"Go away," Meg sniffed, "I don't want you to see me like this."

But Erik didn't leave. Instead, he gave a humorless chuckle and said, "I have something that is probably worse than yours Meg."

He took her hand away, and drew her face to him.

He gasped.

The left side of Meg's face was indeed burned. It was charred black and red. She had been wearing a ponytail that day, so none of her beautiful hair was burned off. Her eye was like Erik's, pulled down as if a string was tied to it. Her skin had boiled up like his as well, only it was worse. All in all, she actually looked uglier than Erik.

But the Phantom just stroked the new deformity, saying,

"My poor Meg…"

Meg blinked. "W-what?"

"You didn't think I heard that whole conversation?" Erik whispered. Their faces drew closer.

"True…like you said you do hear everything in your opera house…" Meg breathed.

Their lips were an inch apart.

"Can I borrow a mask or something?" Meg asked softly. Erik chuckled,

"I'll try and see if one fits."

"Thank you…"

Their lips drew ever nearer, and finally Erik whispered those four words that made Meg's heart soar.

"I love you too."

They kissed.

* * *

**There. They kissed. Yay.**

**Again, feeling like crap, so that wasn't my best. But oh well.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Capture

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the no updates for a while, I've been busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meg lived with Erik now, since she could no longer walk among the regular human race. She helped Erik with his composing, and every day they grew closer.

But, Christine wanted Erik. So, she had called a certain someone to take Meg away…

* * *

"Hey Meg?" Christine called quietly. She was in the Primma Donna's room.

"What?" a sharp voice asked.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Christine lied.

"I don't believe you," Meg snarled, "And even if I did, sorry would not make up for what you did to me!"

"I know," Christine said, "But I'll make it up to you! I swear!"

It was silent. Christine then told one truthful thing,

"There is a person in Paris who makes face masks. You can look like your old self again! I can take you to him!"

Still silent.

Then, the mirror slid open.

Meg's face was covered halfway by a white mask that looked like Erik's. She had a hopeful face that almost made Christine feel bad. The brunette kept up the charade, and led the blonde outside.

The sunlight was blinding to Meg, even if she had a hood over her head. She was so used to the dark catacombs of Erik's lair, that her eyes had grown too used to it. It actually made her wonder how she could ever see in it before.

Christine led her to a place where the darkness was dominant again.

Meg gasped as Christine seized her arm and threw her to the ground.

Then, stronger, rougher arms picked her up, and Christine was paid. She went off.

"CHRISTINE! YOU TRAITOR!" Meg shouted into the darkness.

But it was too late, Christine was gone.

And Meg's mask had been taken off.

The gypsy laughed, "Another Devil's Child! Ha, ha, ha!"

He dragged her into the tent, and Meg was thrown into a cage, her mask broken.

A lock clicked, and she cried as she realized that she was in the exact same circus that Erik had been condemned to.

Christine had won, and she had lost.

* * *

**That is the LAST CHAPTER! Lol! So, should I write a sequel? Review please!**


End file.
